Forbidden Kiss
by Darkredeyes
Summary: Yesterday she kissed me. Today she ignores me. Why can't I stop staring at her lips. Why must her lips be forebidden. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A.**

Chapter 1

She ran her fingers through her messing hair, as she headed straight for the kitchen. She squinted at the early morning light; as she padded barefoot and nodded her head towards her roommate.

"Hey"

Spencer nodded and sipped her coffee quietly. "You got in late last night"

Emily smirked. "Keeping an eye out for me, Mother dearest"

Rolling her eyes, she gulps the remaining coffee and put the empty mug in the sink. "Whatever"

"You wound me with that heartless remark" Emily clutched her chest in a dramatic gesture. "And here I thought you loved me, Spencer."

Spencer couldn't help but smile, as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Get over yourself, Fields." A surprised squeak made her whip her head in the direction of Emily's room. A petite blonde came out with Emily's typical blue sheets wrapped around her slender figure.

Emily didn't bother looking up until an accusatory glance from her roommate obligated her to introduce them. "Spencer, this is Ali"

Spencer nodded and saw that the girl was holding on to the sheets nervously. Emily didn't seem to notice. Walking over to her, she nodded to her room to follow her and in a low voice "Thanks for last night." Though her words seemed warmed and caring, one would have to be a complete idiot to miss the pointed statement.

Ali blushed. "Call me sometime"

Emily made a short nod of agreement, but didn't actually verbally promise her anything. Both women watched the blonde disappear into Emily's room and returned back fully dressed. Spencer saw Ali retreat into the hallway of the apartment and walked out the door. She turned to see Emily sitting onto their leather couch. "So?"

Not turning to face her roommate Emily picked up the Elle magazine and carefully flipped through it. "So what"

"What's the story?"

"No story"

"There must be something to say about her" Spencer pressed refusing to let her avoid the subject.

"Nope"

Spencer kept staring at her friend; she knew full well that Emily could be easily be misread. Her friend was extremely privately and revealed hardly anything. Many consider it to be a talent, one that Spencer respected and was amazed by it. She known Emily long enough to know that she spoke in actions, looks, and silence. How someone is able to speak volumes in silence rather then verbally say them is beyond knowing.

"I'm going to leave. Dinner tonight"

Emily nodded and watched her friend disappear into her room. "Call me when you get off work" She couldn't concentrate on the magazine that was in front of her. "_Another one. Another girl. Another nothing"_ she thought to herself. It didn't really surprise her. She knew what she was doing. Call it boredom if you want. In the end all she wanted was release. She never forced or tricked women into her bed; in fact they were always willing to jump into her bed. They all knew that they shouldn't get their hopes up on wanting more but if they did, Emily made sure that they knew she didn't in the morning.

Emily Fields was not a woman for anything else but a one night stand with women. She left the insane idea of love to the wildly desperate seekers of wanting true love. Just like her roommate Spencer Hastings; who is willing to open her heart and love someone. Over the years, Emily watched her friend go up and down in the feeling so called love. When Spencer's relationships didn't work out, Emily was the one to pick her up when Spencer was left broken hearted. Emily felt that she was more intelligent then her romantic friend because unlike her roommate she avoided the pain of falling in love. Emily saw love as something that was forbidden, as it was poisonous, an imprisonment for a lifetime of drama.

She finally put the magazine down as she watched Spencer walkout the apartment. "Ha love….people are idiots to let their emotions get the best of them"

**So what do you guys think should I continue with this story? Maybe Paige will come up in the next chapter. Do you think she will be able to seduce and capture Emily's heart? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad that I got plenty of followers. Here is another update ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're ditching me? Really! Wow! What happened to buddies before quickies?"

"Emily" said Spencer in a serious warning tone that didn't appreciate hearing women called quickies.

"Oh calmed down Hastings. I was just joking" said Emily as she moved the phone to her other ear and continued to walk around the apartment. "So who is she; because you never ditched me before for any girl?"

"I met her a while ago. She is a friend of a friend. But I ran into her today. Anyways don't act all offended, Fields, because I know you're not."

Emily just shook her head and laughed a little. "Still I didn't appreciate being cancelled on. Well she better be good looking if you're ditching me."

There was movement before Spencer could answer. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes she is very beautiful.

"Alright. "I'll just eat by myself you ungrateful friend of mine"

"Shut up, but okay see you later"

"Oh and Hastings" said Emily in a fake serious tone. "No love, if there is no glove" Emily smiled as she heard Spencer laughter.

"You're so stupid Emily. I'll talk to you later" said Spencer as she hanged up.

Emily heard the click as the call ended. She couldn't help but think that the best word to describe her roommate was sweet. As sweet as any woman could be, Spencer was caring, polite, but can still carry a punch like a guy. She watched debates religiously, drank responsible, and was fiercely independent. She was the dream girl for any girl that was looking for love; she could even be every mother's dream. She was the next door girl with her charm, and good looks. She had an amazing bone structure and her bright brown eyes could have graced magazine covers. That is if Spencer was not too intelligent to enter into a world where she was only admired for her body instead of her brain.

The two were much alike, and yet they were so different from one another. Spencer was open and honest; Emily was secretive and had an amazing talent of twisting flat out lies and make them sound truthful. Spencer would extend her heart out to anyone, Emily would buried it and never let it see the time of day. But both were very attractive women, Spencer would smile at the beautiful comments; while Emily would roll her eyes and ignore the lame pick up lines. They were both intelligent; Spencer was consistently on top of her class; while Emily would just swim by and not care for the books. Spencer would have her diploma on display with pride; while Emily's diploma was somewhere in her room not caring to show it to anyone.

Both women enjoyed the finer things in life; well mostly Spencer. They spent their money differently; Spencer would spend her money on things for the apartment to make it look more comfortable, while Emily would spend it in her daily partying, and saving some of her money to travel the world. She had a passion for knowing things from different parts of the world.

Spencer would choose her girlfriends carefully, and Emily only needed to extended out her arm out and the girls would just walk into her arms. Spencer had to work hard to get the girls she liked, despite being good looking and having charm. Emily would smile and the women would fall into her bed. Lucky for them they never had to compete with one another and thankfully never chose the same woman.

Even with their difference both of them were loyal to each.

-**Next Day-**

Emily awoke early; her body never allowed her to sleep longer than seven hours at time. Slipping into her shorts, she rubbed her eyes as she swung her door open and walked into the kitchen for a cup of morning coffee. The sight of a slender brunette pushing various buttons at their expensive coffee maker made her stop for a moment. Smirking and enjoying the sight of exposed legs, Emily leaned casually against her door, and stared at the beautiful girl wondering what her name was.

**So who do you think is the brunette is it Paige. Aria. Shana. Jenna. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story. So let me know who you want it to be in the next chapter. Vote people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND THE VOTES ARE IN AND THE WINNER IS NOW IN THE STORY. LIKE I SAID YOUR VOTE COUNTS.**

**Chapter 3**

Frustrated, she mumbled to herself and continued push random buttons. Holding a mug between her nervous fingers, she huffed and blew a stray lock of hair out of her way. "Come on please turn on. I'll be very happy. I'm only asking for one cup of coffee. Just one and I will never bother you again." She gently stroked the side of the polished steel coffee maker, as if the machine was human or something. "Oh you stupid thing. Why people make such complicated machines? How hard is it for them to just add a simple "On" button; there is no need to spend hundred dollars for a stupid coffee machine it's not even worth it."

Hearing a chuckle from behind, she turned around with a shocked expression on her face. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights; she clenched the mug and dropped her gaze nervously.

"I'm sure if you kiss it gently; it will turn on" said Emily mocking her gently as she stepped into the kitchen. She approached the brunette and turned her attention to the coffee maker as she pressed the on button; watching the machine come to life.

"Wow you're good at that" said the brunette sarcastically

"Emily nodded, laughing gently at the girls words. "It helps that I have knowledge of a coffee maker."

The brunette smiled and replied "So you are the kind to waste a crazy amount of money on a coffee maker simply because it looks fancy"

"Nope that be Spencer"

At the mention of the missing person; Emily realized that Spencer had brought this girl home last night. Without moving an inch she turned to face the girl "And you are?"

"Oh. Paige. Hi." She offered her hand to Emily, and she took it shaking it briefly feeling her fingers caressing the inside of her wrist before releasing it.

"Emily. Spencer's roommate." She stepped back and couldn't help but glance at the girl again. She had wide light brown eyes that seemed so unnatural. A dusting of freckles appeared as she began to blush at being stared at. Emily noticed the girl's lips were full and slightly pouting at the moment. She couldn't help but wonder how Paige's lips would taste upon her own lips; wondering if they were as soft as they seemed.

Paige's tank top clung to her upper body, framing her perfect shaped breast and flat stomach. She was wearing a pair of Spencer's shorts, as Emily kept looking at her up and down. Her waist was slim, and went perfecting with the curve of her hips.

"Stop that" said Paige as her voice broke the silence in the room.

Emily didn't feel guilty as she checked Paige out; in fact she couldn't help but smile as she heard Paige's voice. "Stop what" asked Emily

"Stop looking at me like that"

"Like what, beautiful"

Paige blinked at the sudden endearment, realizing that a woman like Emily gave them freely and without consequence. "Like the way you're checking me out"

Emily smiled "So what if I am"

"It's rude"

Emily chuckled "Like I really care if it is rude to stare"

"Well don't" said Paige with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why not"

"It's making me nervous"

Emily leaned down and reached out for the mug that Paige was clutching between her fingers. "That does not sound like my problem"

"Hey I was going to use that mug"

Emily turned and stared at her. "It's mine. Here." She opened a cupboard and handed her another mug. "You can have Spencer's"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Jeez, no one ever taught you to be nice to your guest?"

"But you're not my guest."

Paige couldn't believe this girl's rudeness. She refused to take the mug that Emily offered; instead she turned away and went back into Spencer's room. She was annoyed by Emily's disregard of manners; as she closed the door behind her she couldn't but help but smile as she saw Spencer sill asleep on the bed. Crawling in beside her side, Paige snuggled against her and pressed open-mouth kisses on her shoulder. Spencer stirred and lifted her head with a smile on her face. "Hey you"

**Ohhhh! Bet you guys didn't expect McHastings. I noticed there are a few who like the idea of Spencer and Paige. But who knows how the story goes. There be more to the story trust me it will get better…TILL NEXT TIME HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER….VOTE IF YOU WANT A McHastings moment next chapter….**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A. AND YES THIS IS A PAILY FIC….and yes the characters personalities are totally opposite from the shows and books…**

**Chapter 4**

Paige smiled "Morning"

"What time is it" asked Spencer as she rolled on to her side and pulled Paige against her chest.

"Seven"

"Hm" she mumbled into Paige's hair. "Too early" A couple seconds ticked by as she speaks again. "Were you in the kitchen just now?"

"Yeah"

"I suppose Emily was there"

Paige played dumb. "Emily"

"My roommate"

"Oh yeah. I was trying to get a cup of coffee. She turned the coffee machine for me"

"There is a flat button on the side that starts the machine; it can be hard to find at times"

Paige gave a dryly response "Yeah"

Spencer noticed her change of tone, she pulled back to look at her "What"

"Huh"

"You wanted to say something"

"Nothing" said Paige but she knew she couldn't hide it from Spencer. "Just….your roommate"

Spencer face suddenly became hard. "What about her"

Misreading her expression, Paige confided in her. "She's rude"

Spencer eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean?"

"She is rude. That's what I mean" Paige knew that Spencer had a protective streak and thought that she would understand that her roommate had made her feel uncomfortable in their early morning exchange.

"Emily is like that. A bit stubborn"

"I don't like her. She was rude and arrogant"

Spencer released her from her arms, but did not get up. "I'm not asking you to like her"

"What"

Spencer looked at her seriously "Emily is one of my closet friends. I know she can get on people nerves but I am not asking you to be friends with her or even like her. But she is my friend and she lives here. So let it be."

Paige was not used to this side of Spencer, even after a month of dating, Paige suddenly took a step back "I did not mean…"

"No, I am sure you did not mean anything when you insulted my friend" said Spencer

"Spencer, I am sorry"

Spencer relaxed and took Paige's hand in hers; she gave her a charming smile. "Me too. I did not mean to be like that or ruin our first morning together."

Paige was able to relax too. "It's okay nothing is ever perfect"

Spencer stood to put her shirt on when she felt Paige's hand reach out to stop her. "I just want to make one thing clear, Paige. If you are going to be with me, you have to understand Emily is my friend. I'm not the kind of girl to change friends because their girlfriend does not like them.

Spencer was very loyal and Paige knew it. It was one of her admirable qualities. Before, she thought it make for a wonderful girlfriend, but now she starting to see how that quality in Spencer swung both ways. "I'm not asking you to change friends"

"I know you aren't" said Spencer as she traced Paige's lower lip with her fingers. "It's just that it has been a problem before I don't want to go through it again"

"With Emily?" Paige couldn't stop herself from asking. If Spencer had problems with pervious girlfriends and Emily, why was she being purposely blind to the fact that maybe it was her roommate fault and not the girls?

"Kind of" she replied

Paige gave her flirtatious mile. "Well, we can always stay at my place."

Spencer wanted to protest, saying that she wouldn't avoid her own apartment because of her roommate, but decided to relent. She couldn't resist Paige's smile; she slowing leaned in and captured her lips. After a few minutes of slow kissing Spencer pulled back "Breakfast?"

"Sure that sounds perfect"

**Yup it was a McHastings moment….Don't worry guys more Paily moments will appear and when they do they will be GOOD….**

**So guys what do you want McHastings or McFields….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A.**

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING WILL CONTAIN PAILY AWESOMENESS **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Chapter 5**

**-Few days later-**

"Spencer's not home" Emily said as she placed both hands on either side of the doorway, blocking her entry.

Annoyed at her tone, Paige crossed her arms protectively across her chest. "Well, do you know when she will be back? We were supposed to have dinner tonight."

"You sure"

Her cockiness question made Paige glare at her. "Yes"

"She didn't mention it"

"Well I don't think Spencer tells you her dinner plans" she snapped impatiently

Emily smiled at her; the stupid smile she had come to hate after hanging out with Spencer for two months. "Huh"

Paige waved a hand in the general direction of the apartment. "Are you going to at least let me wait inside?"

"I guess that would be the polite thing to do, yeah?" said Emily

Paige narrowed her eyes"Yeah"

Not moving Emily watched her in amusement. She noticed every emotion to play across Paige's face. She could read her a mile away. While Emily normally preferred mysterious women, this one was so enchanting in her openness that it made her want to know more just because of her features.

"Fine. Forget it. Just tell Spencer I came by. If that is not too much trouble." Paige said with sarcasm dripping from her voice

Emily giggled at her. "You're cute when you are mad"

Paige turned around with her hair swinging to the side. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me"

_Cocky ass. _Thought Paige. "I did but I can't believe it. You don't even like me"

"What does that have to do with anything" said Emily as she looked at her

With her eyes wide. Paige could barely understand the conversation. Emily was one of the most annoying women she had ever been in contact with. Her intensity throwing her off guard with the tiniest words behind her cocky smile.

Emily moved to the side. "Well are you going to come in or what" she teased

Paige hesitated. "Maybe I will just call Spencer."

"What? All that talk about coming and now you don't" said Emily as she stared at her. "Come on I don't bite." Paige walked slowly, ducking below her arm that held the door open. As she brushed against Emily's chest, she felt Emily warm lips whispered into her ear. "But if you ask nicely, I would be happy to take a little bite of you" Paige stiffened and took a seat at the kitchen table. As Emily chuckled at the girl's reaction; she closed the door behind her. She walked towards the fridge, "Want something to drink?"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"Oh don't worry. You're not" she replied not bothering to turn to look at Paige as she went through the fridge. "Hmm let's see….milk….Nah you don't look like you want milk…we got beer…but then again you look to much of a square to like beer…..hmmm we got water….its plain and simple just like you…."

Paige's jaw drop as Emily turned to face her and gave her a bottle of water. Shaking her head angrily, she picked up her purse and walked towards Emily. "What the hell is your problem? If you don't like me, just come out and say it. There is no need to hide behind your insults."

Emily didn't flinch as Paige stood in front of her. "I never said I didn't like you"

"You didn't need to" said Paige in a louder voice.

"If I wanted to say something, believe me beautiful, I'd tell you flat out. I don't hide behind anything."

"Don't call me Beautiful"

"Now you're telling me what I can and cannot call you?"

"Ugh" she threw her hands up. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met"

Emily couldn't help but smile. "I will take that as a compliment." She really was having way too much fun pushing this girl's buttons. Emily never had taken much interest into Spencer's hang out buddy, staying away from what was obviously forbidden. But there was something about this girl that made Emily wants to engage with; it made her want to push the girl's to her limit just to see how she would react.

"You would" she said placing her hand on her hips, as she glared at Emily. "I can't understand why Spencer would be friends with someone like you"

Emily eyes darkened and Paige knew she had crossed a hidden line. "That's not your concern."

Noting caring about what Emily deems to be her concern or not. Paige finally found a sore spot and she wanted to rub some salt into the wound, much like Emily did during their other times they interacted. Emily wasn't the only one who could insult. "What? You can dish it out but you can't take it? Why would someone as nice and caring, as Spencer be friends with a girl who obviously cares about nothing? Who treats women like objects, and disposes of them like yesterday's newspaper?"

Emily features were not clenched in her defense but her eyes were hard, dark brown. "And why would Spencer be with someone like you? Just like yesterday's news"

Her light brown eyes widened and without warning her palm came into sharp contact with the side of Emily's face. She took the slap and turned back to face Paige. Cupping her wounded cheek, she smiled. "That's the best you got?"

"I can't believe you." Paige's eyebrows twitched and raised her hand again, to the other side of Emily's face, but before her hand could make contact Emily caught her wrist.

Emily pulled her hard towards her chest. "I gave you one. You don't get to hit me again."

She made it sound as though she had let Paige slap her. Angry beyond words Paige turned her wrist to get rid of Emily's grip. "Go to hell"

Emily glared at her "I don't believe that is your choice to make." Emily felt her move and without a second thought she said "Don't even think about it."

"What"

"You want to kick me. I can feel it"

"So what if I do" said Paige angrily

Emily smiled "Don't do it I am warning you"

"You're warning me….and who the hell are you to warn me?"

That was the last straw for Emily. She pulled her closer and caught Paige's lips between hers, moving in a surprising skill. Paige was surprised, she had no idea. Someone like Emily would be skilled in seduction, and the thought that she degrades her into one of her conquests made her want to slap her again. Trying to pull away she failed as Emily held her tighter as if demanding her to kiss back. While she refused, Emily slowed down and kissed her gently to lure her out and respond to the kiss. She licked her lower lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She slowly released her grip on Paige's wrist ad she moved her hands around the back of the girl's neck and gently massaged it until she moaned against her lips. Emily took the opportunity and run her tongue along the inside Paige's mouth.

Unable to help herself, Paige felt as though she was getting drunk with Emily's kisses; she brought her hand up to grip Emily's shirt. She was always the good girl. The calm one that never broke any sort of rule; she was Paige McCullers the girl that parents wanted their kids to be friends with. She never got detention and was never grounded. She was never adventurous; never to catch the eye of the dangerous rebel type of a girl. She would catch the attention of girls like Spencer; the ones who listen to her and tried their best to make her happy. Never had she been kissed like this; not by a girl like Emily, the one who held her own in any situation and who actually loved seeing her fiery temper.

Emily was still waiting, and instead of resisting Paige finally gave in, because once in her life she wanted to know how it felt to give into temptation. Emily pushed her to her limits every time they tried to have a normal conversation. She pulled on to Emily's shirt as she stood between her parted legs where she could feel Emily heat of arousal, even through their jeans. Emily continued to kiss her slowly as if she was afraid she would break Paige.

Annoyed Paige gripped harder again on Emily's shirt as she kissed her harder because she wanted to show her that she wasn't the delicate girl everyone thought she was. She was a woman in her own right.

Emily could sense the change of the other girl's emotion and pulled her closer and wrapped both of her arms around Paige's lower back, bending her under her weight. She pushed her up against the kitchen counter, making the girl wince as she finally kissed her fully, holding nothing back. Emily could sense that Paige wanted to grind into her just as much as she did. But as Emily started to ease out of the kiss; she slowly opened her eyes, releasing the mistake that she has just made.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hope you guys are still alive after the Paily kiss hmm wonder what's going to happen next…**

**Let me know what you….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A.**

**Chapter 6**

Paige narrowed her eyes and watched the quick play of emotions across Emily face. In a brief moment, she realized that Emily had just crossed into unknown territory. She might be able to hide behind her hard exterior, but Paige realized that Emily had never kissed any of Spencer's girlfriends or friends before. That knowledge left her dizzy with an unknown emotion. But as she glanced into Emily's eyes once more behind her façade. She was gone, and it made Paige want to kiss her again just to bring her back.

Emily stepped back; walking around Paige and not even sparing her another glance. Paige hears Emily's bedroom door close with a distinctive click behind her. Staying still, Paige reaches with shaky fingers up to touch her swollen lips. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the front door with the sound of the key as Spencer stepped through.

She smiled in pleasant surprise. "Paige, what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to have dinner remember?" How she found her voice, she didn't know

"Right. Sorry" said Spencer as she approached Paige "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. That is if you take me out now." She smiled what she hoped was a flirty smile. She didn't want to seem desperate on wanting to leave the apartment quickly.

"Sure. Anywhere you want." Said Spencer as she took Paige's hand with her own. "You must be starving by now."

Paige nodded and turned to get her purse. When she glanced up, she noticed Emily's dark form in the entrance of her room, staring at her with the same intensity she had gotten used to. Paige met her gaze steadily, even though her hands were shaking. Continuing to return her stare boldly, she silently challenged Emily to say a word about what had just happened between them. Breaking the eye contact, she followed Spencer, who was unaware of the tension in the room.

**-Later that night-**

Spencer returned to the apartment alone. Emily watched from the couch as her friend bid her goodnight and walked into the bedroom alone. Watching the television, but seeing nothing. Emily knew that the absence of Paige was significant. She knew that after every date, Spencer inevitably brought Paige back to their apartment. Unsure of what was going on. Emily couldn't help but wonder. On how the hell she let herself kiss her friend's girlfriend or friend or whatever they where; she quite didn't know. It was an agreement that was unsaid because it was easily known that the girlfriends or friends were off limits on both sides. Emily had pushed the boundary of having flirted with Paige but to kiss her was something she didn't plan.

The most disturbing thing though was that Emily didn't know what she felt about it. She was never concerned about the inner thoughts or the feelings of women she had kissed before. She would tease Paige again to make her angry again so that she would crush her lips against hers just to make a point. She wanted to feel Paige against her again, her body tightly against hers with such passion. She knew beneath Paige's good girl exterior lay something deeper that made Emily want to know more. She doubted that Spencer ever seen that side of Paige before.

What really scared her was that she wanted to keep Paige all to herself. She wanted her, to touch her, kiss her, and hold her again. She realized that there was something more than physical attraction to this girl, it was something rare something that felt unattainable.

That thought alone made Emily stare at the ceiling knowing that there was no sleep for her tonight.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter. I know kind of cruel of Paige and Emily kissing behind Spencer's. So tell me what should I do; should Spencer know about the kiss, or do you all want another hot steamy Paily kiss?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything of the following; I just enjoy the pairing PAILY. This is an –AU- so please chill and relax with the story. There is no A.**

**Sorry for the long update…..some suggested that I should make Emily a writer seems like some of you feel that Emily would be perfect as a writer…..so there you go….**

**Chapter 7**

Two and a half weeks later, Paige still hadn't run into Emily in the early morning hours or accidentally bumped into her without Spencer. Not that she wanted to, of course. Not after the disastrous kiss they shared. Paige was secretly pleased that Emily was so skillful at hiding in shadows behind her hard exterior. She had observed for herself the subtle change of emotions after their kiss that night. Paige saw the flicker of Emily's brown eyes turn into a darker shade as Emily pushed her aside both literally and figuratively. She admired it and yet hated it.

Paige had seen something in her and she hid it away before it could be mistaken for a sign of weakness. So why had that kiss haunted her still? It was just a brief moment of uncontrollable need. One tiny second of her loosing the restraint of her morals made her hot inside, blood boiling to a pitch. So why had kissing that idiot made everything feel so right? But it wasn't right. It was wrong.

"Paige?" Spencer's concerned glance jerked her out of her private thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Sheepish, she shakes her head. "Sorry."

Instead of being annoyed at Paige lack of attention, she grinned. "I said, is it all right if we stopped by the apartment? I have some paperwork I need to drop off at the office before we head off to dinner."

With her limited interactions with Emily, she had no idea whether or not she'd be home. "Uh…"

"I'll be quick. Promise." Thinking that Paige was hungry, so she let her know that they wouldn't be late for their reservations.

Knowing that there's nothing to say without revealing something Paige relented and followed her. Oddly enough, she wasn't racked with guilt over kissing Spencer's friend. It was a temporary insanity. One that was not going to be repeated, so why ruin the good friendship she had going with Spencer for something as ridiculous as Emily?

Unlocking the door, Spencer walked through and led her with her hand closed warmly within her own. She had come to enjoy Paige's company. Though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this wasn't going to go beyond friendship, she really did like being with her. She was quirky and refreshing, unpretentious in her actions, and demanded very little of their relationship. But Spencer needed someone who could challenge her more than Paige did. Paige was a nice girl, a beautiful one at that, but Spencer felt as though something was missing.

Emily stepped out of the bathroom with ease, her long legs taking the familiar path to the kitchen table where she did most of her writing. She had sat at that table typing away at her computer more times than she could count. Even though there was a spare room that her and Spencer both used as a study, Emily had preferred the kitchen table to do her work. There was something peaceful about being in the middle of the apartment alone, sitting halfway between the couch and the kitchen. Even though it wasn't, Emily felt like it was the focal point of the apartment. Her gaze caught at the familiar sight of her roommate, and froze at the not so familiar face of Paige.

"Hey. We just came back to grab some papers to drop off at the office before we head off to dinner. Have you seen the packet I left on the counter from last night?" Spencer rifled through the mail that littered the kitchen counter, not noticing the way her best friend stared at Paige.

"I threw some papers into the study," Emily gruffly replied.

"Thanks." Spencer left them abruptly.

Emily sat without prelude. "Couldn't avoid me forever, huh?"

Paige looked away, not in embarrassment, but in confusion. Wasn't it Emily the one who was doing the avoiding? "We'll be gone soon. Just as soon as she finds what she's looking for."

Unkindly, Emily swept her gaze up and down on Paige's form, drinking in what had been missing in her recent memories. "Good."

Both their heads turned at the sound of Spencer swearing softly. She appeared in the room again and sent Paige a soft look of remorse. "Sorry, it turns out that I need to go to work. There's been an emergency with a client." Coming up to her, Spencer dropped a kiss onto Paige's cheek. "Will you be okay?"

Not knowing what to say, she nodded.

Spencer winked at her and turned her attention to Emily, speaking to Paige, but clearly making a pointed remark to her friend. "Emily makes great chicken alfredo. She's usually happy to show off when she's asked correctly."

Emily rolled her eyes, but otherwise stayed silent. Paige nodded again and gave Spencer a reassuring smile. "Maybe I'll just head home."

"No, don't do that. It'll take me two hours, tops. We don't have to loose tonight simply because I need to leave for a bit. Stay." Spencer nudged her gently.

"I don't think…"

"Yeah, stay. I'll make dinner." said Emily

Spencer glanced back at her friend, her gaze apparent in her attempt to silently convey to be nice. Emily smirked.

Hearing the door close behind Spencer, Paige looked up to see Emily's fixed stare. "Why did you do that?"

Standing up, Emily went into the kitchen, pulling out some chicken from the fridge. "Do what?"

"Make it seem like you want me here."

She shrugged, unshaken. "Who said I didn't?"

"Whatever."

Emily turned around with a grin on her face. "What does that mean? Whatever?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

Clanking some pots together in her efforts to get what she wanted, she pulled out a chopping board. "Isn't it a bit dangerous to give me the cold shoulder?"

"You're just dangerous, period," She mumbled.

Emily chuckled, not missing a single word. "Perhaps. Is that another compliment, sweetheart?"

Paige wanted to tell her to shove that nickname up her ass, but the words didn't come. Oddly enough, her endearment did just that…endear. It was a weird effect. Spying Emily's laptop, she walked around to the other side of the table and plopped down in front of it.

The sound made Emily turn around; she was about to say something but was cut off by Paige's smirk. Seeing Emily disapproval, Paige smiled. As she gestured to the computer, she flipped it back open. "What, don't you want me to see your porn?"

Emily came around swiftly, catching her off guard. "None of your business."

"Hm. Seems like a lot of things are none of my business." She gestured to the laptop. "Whatever that is, your friendship with Spencer…what else should we add to the list?"

"I'll let you know."

"What's the big secret?" She turned her eyes to the screen. Seeing an open document and various windows open in the Internet browser showing obvious research, her interest piqued. "What is all of this?"

Emily scowled. "It's my work."

"You work?"

With an eyebrow raised, she questioned her. "What, did you think that I sit on my ass all day?"

"I don't know what I think," she replied honestly.

Emily nodded, silently appreciating her honesty. "I write."

Paige looked surprised. "Really? What? Articles? Freelance?"

"Novels." She watched her eyes go wide, and she smirked. "Not what you expected is it?"

"Are you published?"

Emily cocked her head to the side in a dismissive gesture. "A few."

Paige spread her hands over the keyboard and clicked at the open windows on the desktop. Emily didn't stop her. She looked up at her through the corners of her eyes. "What's your last name?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

Emily chuckled as if she knew her train of thought before she knew herself. "Is that all? Nothing else? Not wanting to check if I'm the same Emily who authored a recently published book?"

Paige swallowed her mouth suddenly dry. "So you are who I think you are. You're Emily Fields."

Clicking her tongue, she gave her a wink. "Someone has to be."

"But…" Paige said as she scrambled for words. "You're arrogant and conceited. You're rude and you totally disregard the feelings of others."

"Not that I don't enjoy your frequent attempts to point out my flaws, but what does that have to do anything with my work?"

"Your books. They're just so…"

She narrowed her eyes. "So what?" She dared Paige to continue.

"They're just so full of…something indescribable. They're wonderful."

That was not what she was expecting to hear from Paige. She had braced herself for another flood of her accusations based on no real knowledge of what she truly was. Her sudden praise brought a surge of unknown feelings.

"How does someone like you write things so…"

"Wonderful?" Emily said as she finished her sentence.

"Don't get an inflated ego."

Emily got up, walking back into the kitchen. "Oh, wouldn't dream of it."

Paige followed. "Is that why you're always in the apartment? You write from home?"

Emily picked up the knife and began to slice the chicken. "Guilty as charged." As she grabbed another slice of chicken; and began to chop the chicken into smaller pieces. "Tell me, did you like my book?"

Paige silence was prolonged. She was torn between a lie and the truth. On one hand, she wanted to tell her that she loved it, that she has all three of her published works. She wanted to tell her that her latest one was actually in her purse, and that the others were on her nightstand at home. On the other hand, she wanted to tell her that they were utter crap; that a five year old could have done better.

**YES I stopped there cause I would like to know if Paige should be honest with Emily about liking her books or would you like to have them bicker once again and who knows maybe kiss again….I hope you enjoyed the update…**


End file.
